idiot in academy city
by h2p account
Summary: please i will get sleep third time of day so i don't have to write summary


**I don't own baka to test and toaru majutsu no index but if you think that reason I stop write a story so I'll break your illusion **

Academy city what is that I ask curiously

What do you never heard of that I long live in German and I know it aki minami say to me

"Academy city A city that fit its name, many prestigious schools were there and to the shock of many people, its' population were 80% comprised of students with technology claimed to be 30 years ahead from the rest of the world they proved" Himeji say explained to me

So that place for the smart huh….. I say disappointed

"No… I hear a idiot can be smart in that place so that perfect place for you" yuuji say to me teasing

"Shut up yuuji" I said angrily

Ding dong ding dong…yoshi akisha,sakamoto yuuji, tsucia kouta ,mizuki Himeji,and hideyoshi kinoshita from class f please going to principal office!

so because of that we went to principal office

what do you do yoshi..? yuuji ask me

what have you done now..akisha?himeji ask

maybe you get caught peeping in girl change room and we are here because we a victim mutsulini say to me

Is that true akisha Himeji say with dark aura in her back

Of course is not Himeji…..i wave my hand ..what do you meant of that mutsulini im not you.. I said angry

So we will know what a problem in the principal office.. yuuji say

So we can get in the principal office and in there kudou aiko ,kirishima shouko , yuuko hideyoshi and principal herself

So you all here huh….so I will start a have favor from board directors from academy city to exchange student from here to study in academy city to improvement they studies so 8 people from fumizuki will transfer to academy city…..principal say to them

What…all student in the room shouted in unison

This my change yuuko said happily

Wherever I go if it with yuuji I will happy…shouko said look at yuuji and yuuji respond is frightened Look at her

But why us I said curiously

We need four intelligent student to improve school reputation and is that girl in here And we must dump 4 idiot student in there to improve their studies principal said with smirk and don't worry about place your stay you will live in the dorm in academy city so that all of you need to know and be ready tomorrow morning at 08.00 o'clock

At the same time in Academy city . As Touma just managed to put up his hand to block Misaka's lightning. You could practically see the killing intent glowing around her. '_Damn it, she really is trying to kill me, but as long as I have my right hand I am fine._' As though Misaka had read his mind she created what seem to be a blade out of the iron in the air using her ability to control electromagnetism. She smiled in a menacing way and said,

"Let's see what happens when I cut off that precious hand of yours."

'_ Never mind! I`m screwed! Hand or no hand!'_

Touma promptly squeaked as the blade whizzed over his head and started to actually bend toward him forcing him to dive to the side. He quickly gathered himself and scrambled to run away, but the sword seemed to follow him and extended to reach him.

'_I can reach him! There is no way he can dodge it now!_' thought Misaka as she was about to win against Touma for the first time. But, as her perception slowed down she noticed him turn around and bring his bewitched right hand forward to reach her iron dust sword. As she disregarded the fact and tried to cut through his hand the iron seem to blow away and she couldn't control it for a short period of time. Dumbstruck she look at Touma to only find him holding his right hand out with his left hand supporting it while looking down to the ground.

"Whew! You almost got me back there Biri-Biri"

"Wh-wh-what did I tell you about CALLING ME THAT!"

Misaka shouted as electricity once again began to course through the air toward Touma. As he quickly, and effortlessly blocked the lightning with his right hand, Misaka made a tornado of Iron dust appear around him. '_What is it with these rocks? Rocks? No! These are not rocks, but Iron in the air!_' As Touma thoughts and mind went into an argument of what to do, Misaka took this moment to grab the right hand of her enemy.

"I got you now!"

'He definitely cannot block electricity on contact!' The thought in her head soon turned to confusion as she tried to send electricity through his hand.

"Huh?"

She couldn't help but let that slip through her lips as her electricity failed to pass through the medium known as Touma's right hand. This was the first time her hand ever failed to send her lightning to any person by contact. But, it wasn't as surprising as she thought because he managed to block any electirical attack she had thrown at him.

'_Now its my turn to go on the attack!_' Touma quickly spun around to face Misaka and the only look on her face could be described as defeat. '_If only she could have those innocent looks on her face all the time_' He then brought his arm back in a cocked position and tightened his fist. Misaka put up her right arm to protect her face and looked downwards with tears forming on the edge of her eyes. '_She looks so cute and innocent right now, but she would kill me if she heard that_.' He quickly finished his thoughts with a sigh as he remembered who she truly was.

Misaka always had been a temperamental girl and it seemed that whatever he said to her seemed to always set something off in her head. This always spelled trouble for him because she loved to abuse her ability and he would have to feel the full force of it… again. She had already almost managed to kill him on the bridge after he managed to block her electricity and claim he was a level 0. That was not something he wanted to go through again because not only did he almost get killed, but she managed to knock out the city's power grid because of the enormous lightning strike she created… on the hottest day of the summer.

As he felt her shake a little bit his mind finally returned to reality and realized he held her in this position for almost a full minute now! He then decided to push his luck with a little bit of teasing by leaning forward and whispered into Misaka's ear,

"Do you submit? I don't really like to punch girls, **Biri-Biri**."touma say

"liar you said you believe in gender setara and you said I will punch shirataura because of height near same of you!"mikoto say it angrily

"how do you know that" touma said frightened

She quickly pushed him away and surrounded herself in electricity and began to gather enough electricity to create a lightning strike, but as she looked up she found her enemy… running away? After being dumbstruck for a moment she chased after him yelling,

"We`re not done yet! Fight me like a real man!"

_' You know what? cute and innocent my ass! This girl is way too violent!'_

"AHHHHHH!"

Touma continued to run away from Misaka into the night as lightning occasionally missed

Akisha yoshi

Woah this place is big I am said look at tall building

You right this big city but what the hell that security…! Yuuji say annoying

It look like this city have deep secret hideyoshi say

Before you are go to dorm you are must go to laboratory first the instruction of academy city say to us

In the bus I look at windows and get caught woman with chesnut hazel haired and man with spiky black haired

Its look like love couple but a few minute later I shock the girl with chesnut hazel haired producing lightning toward poor guy but easily be block

I turn my head disbelieved

Okay we are here in the laboratory instruction say

Please get in and meet a professor who want to see you all

Okay we are answer in unison and get in the big laboratory

Welcome to academy city professor said with smile

Okay first I will explain academy city with technology to be 30 years ahead and in academy city and each student in academy city have special ability

Special ability? yuuko ask confusion

Yes you will have special ability we call esp power. Human as you know only use 18% of their brain and in here we are active your hidden ability in your brain or active other 82% in your brain that why all of you bring here

You are will stay 5 days in laboratory to awake your ability

###after 5 days in laboratory###

Woah…..outside I said cheerfully

We are walk outside of lab and have awake their power

Mutsulini now have teleport power he is happy for the power because is help his job you know what his job in the fumizuki he considered level 4

Hideyoshi now have ice art power he is can make ice appear in the air and make something (s)he want make of ice (s)he considered level 3

Yuuji now have brute force power he is can turn his body to have power not like human at all he can easily lift the car with one hand and he considered level 3

As for me I have the power they called imagine battery I am can absorb any supernatural power and launch it back if I think is enough in my body they say my power is unique so they will still study my power so my power now considered level 0

Now for the girl

Kudou aiko have same power like mutsulini but more powerful she can teleport object only look at the object she want teleport same as mutsulini her power considered level 4

Yuuko now have fire power she can make fire in her entire body and launch it in air

Her power considered level 3

As for kirishima shouko she have electromaster power her power same like railgun level 5 rank #3 but no powerful enough to become level 5 so her power considered level 4

For Himeji she have lightmatter power her power can control light and can turn light to dangerous very hot object and she is considered new level 5 in academy city with rank #5

So we are boys went to dorm in distric 7 and girl went to dorm in distric 9

**We are walk to dorm and prepared for school in first day in academy city**


End file.
